Cool As Armor
by Dafna
Summary: What happened to Jango’s Armor? This may very well be wrong, but it was a good idea in my mind. Plz R/R


Boba Fett threw the bounty into the holding cell, and almost winced at the sound of the others skull slamming against the floor. He sighed inwardly, and shook his head slightly at the disfigured.thing in front of him. He wondered why they insist on putting up a fight, especially up against Boba Fett, they should know better and to just surrender. It would save them the pain and Fett the energy and firepower.  
  
It was beginning to become too much for him, this last one wouldn't even have been attempted if it weren't for the insane amount of money for the capture. Bog people, just the name would be enough to send shivers through the spine of the toughest warlords. They lived in peat ponds, and as Fett knew, that was when the single-celled organisms living in the water did not decompose after their death, but instead piled on top of one another and after many thousands of years, they formed a mat thick enough to walk on. But as Fett also knew, that if you step in the wrong place, you could punch a hole through the mat and remain there. That's what happened to the 'bog people'. They punched a hole through, and the acid in the water burned the skin so badly that they couldn't go back to their normal lives.  
  
Boba Fett didn't know why this particular one was wanted, but that made no difference, a job is a job after all is said and done. Though he was careful in the bog when he was searching, his attention was needed elsewhere, and he ended up sinking in up to his knees in the highly acidic pond water. That was before he fell completely into pond. He sighed in annoyance and carefully crawled out, with some assistance from his jetpack (A/N: Why can't I have one of those?). Fett did a quick check of his equipment to make sure that none of the acid burned through.  
  
'Ick,' he thought to himself. 'The sooner this one is finished the better.' It wasn't like Boba Fett to get annoyed with a job, it was like him to get annoyed at the people he was either working for, with, or capturing. But this wasn't a normal job, there was real danger there.  
  
As he climbed the ladder up to the cockpit, he noticed that something wasn't right. There was something noticeably wrong. When he sat down in the pilot's chair, he felt a horrible burning on his left thigh. He looked down and saw that there was a hole in his armor, and the acid from the peat pond was burning its way into his skin. Thinking quickly, he took his vibroblade and cut off the fabric around the hole. Then he jumped down to where the water is kept, and poured the cold liquid onto the burning flesh.  
  
He almost winced again from the pain it caused, and then he looked at the now bigger hole on his armor. 'Fantastic.' He thought, 'now I'll have to find time to fix that as well.' The closer Fett looked at everything he brought with him into the bog, the more holes he found from the acid burning it way through. Even the outer hull of Slave I had its share of holes.  
  
"Sucks, don't it?" A horrible-raspy voice interrupted Fett's thoughts. "That acid ruined my life. And now it'll do the same to you." The bog "person" was now sitting up and was smiling at his pain. "You fell into the water completely, didn't you? Might I suggest that you take off that suit before the acid burns through that and then onto you."  
  
Boba Fett stared at him blankly, even with the helmet on. "I don't need any advice from you."  
  
"Fine, suit yourself. But I don't want to hear you complaining about how much it burns." He said smiling.  
  
'Stupid fool, I'll be glad to see this one die.' Fett thought. He grabbed on of his father's old flight suits, and climbed back up to the cockpit and closed the door.  
  
Once inside, Boba Fett did in fact take off the blue and silver armor and put on the flight suit. As he pressed a cold compress onto the wound, he looked at the armor. Though he was young, a mere eighteen, his reputation was that of his late fathers. When Boba claimed his father's armor for himself, the people were confused. But that didn't bother him, and he knew that it shouldn't have.  
  
He thought about getting some new Mandalorian armor for himself, but soon decided against it; why do that? He still wasn't quite sure about it, but he had to claim the blue and silver. Although, it did occur to Boba Fett that one day, he might just have to get his own, and he did. He 'choose' the colors green and red, but still didn't want to abandon the blue and silver.  
  
'Looks like I might have to.' He thought, as the acid continued to eat away at the spot. The bog person was right, the acid just continued to burn its way through the tough metal and fabrics, and then it spread to surrounding materials. Pretty soon, he realized that he was responsible for, and was now witnessing the destruction of the last reminder he had of Jango Fett. Now even more depressed than usual, Boba Fett walked over to a closet and opened it. He looked at the olive green and rusty red colors before him and sighed. With a heavy heart, he started to put the unfamiliar pieces on. Then he ever so carefully picked up the remains of the acid eaten blue and silver armor, wrapped them up, and put them in the closet where the green and red colors used to be.  
  
The bounty in the holding cell smiled even brighter, but that still didn't help it's appearance, when he saw Boba Fett in a new suit. "I told you that would happen. Would have been better if you never came out there to get me, eh?"  
  
Instead of saying anything, Fett just ignored him. 'I'll be very happy to see this one die for his crimes, whatever they may be.' There was nothing to be said anyway. He very well could have been better off if he never went into that peat pond, but then how could he have passed up an offer like 500,000 credits? He certainly couldn't. But that was the price he paid for going after such a bounty.  
  
The new fabric was already annoying Boba Fett, but it just needed to be broken in. 'That's the problem,' he thought. 'To break in something that's annoying, you have to use it.' A catch-22, Fett had seen a lot of those in his short time of existence. But like anything he came across, it had to be done. And sooner was better than later.  
  
A/N: For those of you who may be wondering how I came up with the idea to use a peat pond (and I know you're out there), it was because my Biology I class went to one, and we got to walk on the water. It was cool, but all the while, I was thinking 'I want to use this in some way, but how?' Then as stories go, one idea came from another. 


End file.
